fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shining Star ☆ Harmony
|katakana = 샤이닝스타 ☆ 화음|direct = Grand Printemps|studio = Spring Clover Productions|airdate = October 2020 - September 2021|epis = 52|op = Next Stage ☆ HARMONY|ed = Powerful Jump|pre = Shining Star}} is a fanseries for Shining Star. It centres around a new generation of idols, as they aim to become the next Muses. Plot See: List of Shining Star ☆ Harmony episodes Characters Idols * '|혜진}} Voiced by TBA '' Hye-Jin is a sensitive, kind girl. She has low self-confidence and doesn't believe that she has what it takes to be a muse. She loves to sing and wishes her song can bring hope to people who hear it and bring strength to the weak. She tends to be known as a calm spot in the sea of energy that surrounds her. Hye-Jin is the leader of ''Pastel Fantasy. * '|나리}} Voiced by TBA Nari is an energetic, loud girl, who adores fashion and designing. She's dramatic, creative and open. However, she's critical along with wishful. She can be blunt and rude at times. She always knows about the latest trends. Nari is an idol in the unit Pastel Fantasy. * '|영}} Voiced by TBA Yeong is a cheerful, hardworking girl, who's often described as being 'a ray of sunshine'. She's honest and loyal. Despite this, she can also be careless, clumsy and ignorant. She often struggles with her studies, preferring to do more fun things. Yeong is an idol in the unit Pastel Fantasy. * '|정희}} Voiced by TBA Jeong-Hui is a mature, experienced girl. She's admired by the majority of Shining Star School for her skills. However, she's had very little experience in communicating with anyone outside of fans and refuses to get close to anyone. She hides her feelings away most of the time. Jeong-Hui is the leader of Unity. * '|스카이}} Voiced by TBA Skye is an energetic girl, who wants to be loved by everyone. She's stubborn, selfish and egotistical. However, she's creative and reliable if you give her a reason to help you. Skye is an idol in the unit Unity. * '|민}} Voiced by TBA Min is a mature, sensible, level-headed girl, who often gives out valuable advice to the others. However, she lacks confidence and has a fear of failure. She can't handle conflict well. Min is an idol in the unit Unity. * '|체리}} Voiced by TBA Cherry is a happy go lucky girl who doesn't have a care in the world. She became an idol purely because it seemed fun. She's friendly and energetic, yet can also be childish and selfish. Cherry refers to herself in the third person. Cherry is an idol in the unit Unity. * '|초코}} Voiced by TBA Choco is a devious, witty girl, who loves to mess with others. She greatly enjoys the idea of chaos, and can almost be sadistic, along with impulsive. She's intelligent and is protective of her friends. Choco is an idol in the unit Chocolate Heaven. * '|앤젤}} Voiced by TBA Angel is a sweet, delicate girl. She's kind, gentle and genuine, always seeing the good in others. However, she's also a crybaby and a coward, constantly hiding behind her friends for protection. Angel is an idol in the unit Chocolate Heaven. * '|현}} Voiced by TBA Hyun is well known for her incredibly cool aura leading to her being highly admired throughout the school. She's known to scare even the most fearsome of people - but in reality, she just wants to make friends instead of feared. She's surprisingly insecure and wishes she could be more girly. Hyun is the leader of Twilight. * '|알렉스}} Voiced by TBA Alex is a competitive, athletic girl who hates to lose. She's extremely hardworking and charismatic, yet at times can come off as rude or a sore loser. Alex greatly loves the rock genre of music. She's an idol in the unit Twilight. * '|안나}} Voiced by TBA Anna is a graceful, prince-like girl, from a rich background. Due to her cool and boyish composure, many girls tend to have crushes on her. She's easily embarrassed. However, Anna wishes to become more carefree. She's an idol in the unit Twilight. Minor Characters System Locations * Shining Star School TBA Music See: Shining Star ☆ Harmony discography Units * Pastel Fantasy A unit composed of Hye-Jin, Nari and Yeong. * Unity A unit composed of Jeong-Hui, Skye, Min and Cherry. * Chocolate Heaven A unit composed of Choco and Angel. * Twilight A unit composed of Hyun, Alex and Anna. Gallery See: Shining Star ☆ Harmony / Gallery Trivia Category:Fanseries Category:Shining Star Harmony